chuckymoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse Miller
Jesse Miller is Tiffany's former neighbor and the love interest for Jade Kincaid. He is also the target for Chucky's soul transformation. Biography Bride of Chucky: Jesse, not approved of by his girlfriend's uncle, attempts to sneak off to be with Jade. They plot together to use their friend David as Jade's "real" date, so she can see Jesse. David is more than willing to help, but sadly the plan does not work as Warren sends an officer to follow them. The officer manages to stall them until Warren catches up. Forced again by Warren to make Jade leave, David offers his own advice; to take Jade, leave town, and never look back. Meanwhile, as Tiffany is now a doll, she and Chucky plot to find a way to get his Damballa amulet so they can become human again. She calls Jesse and offers him money to personally deliver two dolls (aka her and Chucky) to the Hackensack Cemetery. Realizing he has an opportunity to run away with Jade, he accepts and convinces her to elope with him. While staying at a chapel honeymoon suite, they meet the couple Diane and Russ, who are also thieves. Distracting the couple with their awkward small talk, Diane steals Jade's wallet and wedding ring. This sparked fury over the watchful Tiffany, who visited the couple that night, killing both and reclaiming Jade's ring. Meanwhile, Jesse and Jade are suspecting each other of murder, both phoning David for advice. The next morning, Jesse and Jade drive away with David, who arrives to console them both. Smelling something foul in the car, David searches and finds Warren's body, and demands that Jesse pulls over. Once they stop, Chucky and Tiffany come to life and hold them hostage with guns. David, who is backing up with fear, is accidentally hit by a truck and Jesse and Jade are forced to drive away with the dolls. During this time, the dolls reveal their plan to use them as their new human bodies. They force the couple into a stolen RV, to keep the cops off their trail. Tiffany is preparing Jade for the body-switching by putting make-up on her, and also makes cookies for Chucky. By distracting the killers by making them argue, Jade is able to kick Tiffany into the oven. Jesse then pushes Chucky out of the window as he shoots at Jesse, causing the RV to run off the road and into a ditch. Jade, tied to a chair, is attacked by the burnt Tiffany and Jesse unties her and manages to get them both out of the RV. Chucky finds Jade and makes her takes him to his grave site, while Jesse takes Tiffany and follows them. He orders Jade to open the casket and to give him the amulet. Jesse then appears with Tiffany, and they trade hostages. While Jesse and Jade embrace, Chucky throws his knife at Jade, but Jesse turns her around and is stabbed in the back. They are then tied up for the ritual. While Chucky is starting the body-switching chant, Tiffany has second thoughts. She pulls the knife out of his pocket and stabs him which only angers Chucky. While Chucky is preoccupied with killing Tiffany, Jade is able to break lose of her ropes, and knocks Chucky into a grave. Jade then shoots him. In the end, she strolls off into the night with Jesse. Whatever happened to Jade and Jesse afterwards is ambiguous, as they are never seen again for the rest of the series. Her and Jesse's names would then be cleared.Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Male Characters